


Halloween Child

by Comp_Lady



Category: British Actor RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comp_Lady/pseuds/Comp_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first Halloween with their child, who is finally old enough to pick out their own costume and go trick or treating without needing to be carried by James or Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"You're Jealous."

"Why would I be jealous? She's picked out her Halloween costume and she wants to be a princess. There's nothing to be jealous of."

A silvery item sailed through the doorway from the living room and clattered against a cabinet before falling to the floor. James sighed and decided to ignore Michael's chuckle. He was not jealous, at all. To suggest the he would be jealous of anything relating to a child Halloween costume was absurd.

"You just seem a bit tense, is all." Michael said, setting the table for dinner.

A silvery item flew into the kitchen.

"I might," James ground out, accent thickening, "be tense because ever since she decided on her costume Eva has been throwing around spoons."

"To be fair I did buy plastic ones for her.

James' retort is cut off by a particularly loud crash followed by the laughter of their daughter.

* * *

Later, after James has reprimanded Eva for upending the computer chair (even though he isn't sure how she did that) and they've all had dinner, James finds himself at Catherine's. Last minute preparations before taking the three kids out for trick or treating. In the meantime James watches as the three little ones run about screaming. Well, to be more exact, Catherine's two boys run screaming in "fear" from their younger cousin, Eva, who is trying her best to cackle evilly. It sound more adorable than evil to James, but he's not going to tell her that.

As she goes swooping by, cape flapping behind her dramatically, Catherine scoops her up.

"No!" Eva shouts, flopping about in her Aunt's arms, "How dare you destroy the sch- shee- **plans** of Princess Magneto!"

"Princess Magneto huh, so you're one of the bad guys? Why not be Princess Xavier? Then you could be one of the good guys." Catherine asks.

The look Eva level on her aunt is one of those hilariously serious looks that only very young children can ever seem to pull off.

"Because Xavier is boring." Eva replies, wriggling out of her Aunt's grasp to chase down her cousins.

James groans.

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Mcfassy Autumn Extravaganza~ My prompt came from the ever lovely Shayz
> 
> [Hey! You can find me on Tumblr, come chat :D](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com)


End file.
